


Arachnophilia

by Neitrino



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Pre-Slash, Spiders
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: Однажды Билл нашёл паука.





	Arachnophilia

**Author's Note:**

> Не рекомендуем читать тем, кто страдает арахнофобией.
> 
> Бета - [cemerald](http://www.diary.ru/member/?3460604), [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

Билл успел скинуть с себя рубашку и набросить её на паука; тот жутко застыл и затаился, под тканью ничего не двигалось. Обманчиво казалось, что там ничего и нет. Вряд ли это сильно помешало бы пауку удрать, но пока, как минимум, запутало и дезориентировало.

Ричи продолжал всхлипывать, разглядывая свою укушенную руку, вцепившись в нее другой и пережав кисть до синяков.

— Всё, я умру, — в хер знает который раз простонал он, и Билл перехватил его за ладонь. Паук умудрился цапнуть его за средний палец (как раз потому, что Ричи, испугавшись этого долбаного психованного птицееда, шарахнулся от лестницы и показал ему фак, демонстрируя свою нереальную крутость, тот и цапнул, что оказалось ближе). — Ты знал, что они прыгают?

— П-понятия не имел, — отозвался Билл, прижимаясь губами к укусу, и попытался высосать яд. Или жало? Пауки же не оставляют жало? Или оставляют? Или это пчёлы?

Брошенная на землю рубашка чуть шелохнулась.

Ричи вздрогнул.

— Давай его добьём? — почему-то шёпотом предложил он, словно паук мог его услышать. — Камнем?

— Н-ну нет, — Билл выпустил его руку, сплёвывая яд, хотя скорее кровь. — К тому же, м-мне кажется: если он выживет — а он в-выживет! — то будет нам м-мстить. И ещё мне рубашку жалко.

Ричи тяжело вздохнул и зажмурился, потому что сосредоточенное лицо друга, поднесшего его руку ко рту, губы, охватывающие его палец, сильное давление, и то, что он мог чувствовать горячий и влажный язык Билла, скользнувший по фалангам, как бы пиздецки сильно отвлекали его от того, что тот делает. На самом деле делает. И заставляли думать о совершенно неправильных вещах. Совсем. Нормальные парни не представляют, как их лучший друг сжимает губами их член. И вот точно также тягуче сильно отсасывает.

Блядь!

— Почему он в-вообще на тебя бросился? — спросил Билл, снова отпуская его руку и решив, что Ричи точно уже не умрёт. Да и до этого не умирал, если так подумать. — Это же вроде с-самец. А они ласковые, как к-к-котята.

Ричи проглотил все слова и своё возмущение от такого тупого и лишённого реальности сравнения блядских паучар с котами. Это только потому, что и те, и те пушистые, что ли? Его передёрнуло от отвращения.

— Ты как? — Билл легонько похлопал его по щеке.

Ричи встряхнул головой, отмахиваясь и оглядываясь. Ага, они на Нейболт-стрит, за оградой этого стрёмного особняка. И вот прямо на перилах они и столкнулись со страшным и неизведанным злом, хтоническим ужасом из самого, мать его, глубокого космоса. Пауком-птицеедом. Ну, конкретно сейчас — ричиедом.

Ричи захихикал, и Билл тут же перестал его касаться, выпустил из своей хватки.

— В-вижу, с тобой всё нормально.

— Ага. Зачем мы здесь?

— Ты х-хотел паука. Чтоб подбросить девчонкам. Тем, что перед нами на последних лекциях. Аккуратно опустить им на плечо. Или на волосы? Эдди рассказал, что видел тут паутину, и мы решили п-поймать. Парочку.

— Уже не хочу.

— Я з-заметил.

— Так, давай. Бери рубашку, стряхивай эту блядскую тварь, и уходим отсюда.

Билл шагнул к рубашке, осторожно, двумя пальцами, без резких движений, поднимая её за рукав. Может, стоило поднять её палкой?

Билл ещё успел представить, как паук, медленно перебирая лапами, ползёт по его шее, пока они отвлеклись и тупят на его рубашку.

Но нет.

Паук сидел на земле. Испуганно прижавшись к ней брюшком.

— Ты т-такой хоро-о-ошенький, — умилился Билл, разглядывая яркие узоры у него на спине. — Мы тебя напугали, да? Напугали такого х-хорошего мальчика. Или девочку?

Он опустился на землю, осторожно протягивая к пауку руку открытой ладонью и подсознательно ожидая, что, скорее всего, его тоже больно цапнут и убегут. Но паук действительно был красивым, таких Билл ещё не видел. Не чёрный, а серебристо-серый, с ярко-красными первыми фалангами лап.

Билл прижал руку к земле рядом с пауком, и выжидающе смотрел, как тот осторожно потрогал передними лапами его пальцы, а затем и вовсе забрался ему на руку.

— Он т-такой мягкий.

Ричи, скривившись, смотрел, как Билл осторожно поглаживает пальцем пушистую спинку, и паук поднимает лапы, чтобы понятливый и сообразительный человек почесал ещё и под ними. И брюшко, да.

— Это самое отвратительное, что я видел в своей жизни.

— Р-ричи, найди нам банку?

— В руках его тащи!

Бен притаскивал каждый раз другую книгу, и они долго сверяли рисунки пауков с пауком Билла, который теперь жил в самодельном террариуме. По скромному мнению Билла, все пауки были одинаковы. Бен же спорил, что все арахниды, пусть и частично похожи, всё равно отличаются. Даже в пределах одного вида. Разобраться, какого же пола приобретённый паук, не получилось.

— Может, это новый вид?

С лёгкой руки Стэна паука окрестили «Оно» (упирая на то, что хрен поймёшь, самец это или самка), хотя, как потом Стэн пытался пояснить, лично он имел ввиду значение «Это».

И только Джорджи упорно называл паука «Пеннивайз», ласково сокращённое Биллом до «Пенни». За маниакальную страсть находить и притаскивать трепетно обожаемому Биллу монетки. Иногда нагло тыря их из копилки Джорджи. Магическим образом, не иначе.

Гладить, трогать и тем более чесать себя Пеннивайз не давался больше никому. В скором времени покусаны оказались все Неудачники (Пеннивайз оказался не ядовитым, и это радовало), а особенно Джорджи, который неприязнь, демонстрируемую к нему пауком, не разделял. И каждый раз пытался его погладить, не обращая внимания на злобное шипение и раззявленные жвала.

— Нет тебя в книгах, — в очередной раз грустно сказал пауку Билл, привычно вынимая его из террариума и сажая на плечо. Пеннивайз довольно потёрся о его шею, ласково вцепившись в неё всеми восемью лапами.

Билл свалился на кровать, чувствуя, что паук забрался в вырез футболки, цепляясь за кожу. Стало жутко щекотно.

— Вылезай оттуда! — оттянув ткань, сказал Билл, и паук замер прямо над правым соском. Скользящие прикосновения брюшка ощущались как-то странно. Билл не мог правильно назвать это чувство, что-то вроде стыдливого возбуждения. Это было и приятно — член дёрнулся от того, как Пеннивайз шевельнулся, переступая лапами и потираясь о его сосок, — и неправильно одновременно.

Затем, логично пойдя на сделку с собственной совестью и решив, что паук — это паук, и стесняться домашнего животного тупо, Билл выпустил из пальцев ткань футболки (хочется Пеннивайзу там лазить — пусть бродит) и опустил руку в расстёгнутые домашние шорты, под бельё, охватывая пальцами член, и сжал, дурея от скольжения крупной головки по коже. Член уже был твёрдым и горячим.

Билл повернулся, лениво перекатив голову по подушке, посмотрел на дверь — закрыт ли замок. Вроде закрыт. Паук, не разделяющий его стремления к одиночеству, пробежался по рефлекторно вздрогнувшему животу и замер, вскинув лапы и разглядывая руку Билла, сжимающую член.

— Да, бляа-а-адь, — простонал Билл, — вот это теперь совсем неловко. Ну, иди п-погуляй где-нибудь, пока я подрочу, а?

Он попытался взять паука и переложить его на пол, на полку, куда угодно, но не получилось. Пеннивайз отказывался расставаться с его членом, а отцеплять силой паука, который держался всеми конечностями, Биллу стало стрёмно. Нет, тот никогда его не кусал (вот пусть так будет и дальше!), и спасибо, что пока держался только лапами, а не пастью, но Билл совершенно не представлял, как он объяснит укус паука, если тому вздумается его цапнуть.

— Ты изд-деваешься?

Паук так интересно трогал его, нетерпеливо ёрзал, сильно потираясь о его член. Так классно, боже.

— Господи, — Билл осторожно оттеснил Пеннивайза, снова сжимая руку и открывая этим движением головку, — пусть об этом никто и никогда не узнает.

Как и о том, что Билл представлял не длинные ноги или бледную, покрытую веснушками кожу Беверли, совсем не Беверли. А Ричи. Ричи-придурка. Представлял, как бы они могли трахнуться. Билл бы плавно двигался, медленно-медленно и так размеренно. А Ричи бы поскуливал, сжимаясь на его члене. Вот так, как он сейчас сжимает собственный член.

Билл зашипел и сильнее закусил губы, теперь двигая рукой быстрее, отстранённо понимая, что паук его уже отпустил и пошёл обратно вверх по телу. И застонал, выгибая шею, оставляя больше места для Пеннивайза, его паучьих лап, невесомо и щекотно касающихся кожи… А потом закрыл глаза, думая о Ричи, склонившемся над ним Ричи, ведущем губами по шее.

Билл бы так и лежал, а Ричи самозабвенно бы трахал себя его членом, объезжал его, чувствуя нарастающую в теле дрожь, передающуюся через кожу, как электричество. Эйфорию.

Пеннивайз снова отвлёк его, забравшись на лицо и трогая лапами губы. Билл перехватил его левой рукой… и замер. И совершенно не отдавая себе отчёта в том, что он делает, осторожно провёл языком по внутренней поверхности брюшка.

Пеннивайз ошарашенно замер, так неестественно, как умеют только пауки, а затем извернулся, продолжая странно и настойчиво тереться педипальпами о его губы.

Билл зажмурился, кончая, отвлекаясь на то, как пульсирует его член в руке и ловя идиотскую мысль, что Ричи точно никогда в жизни не согласится на секс втроём.

С пауком.

И только через полминуты, когда Билл сначала облизнулся, а затем, поморщившись, вытер рот рукой, до него дошло.

— Только не говори, что ты тоже кончил, — простонал он и рассмеялся. Паук снова довольно лежал, обнимая его шею. — Зато мы оба теперь знаем, что ты самец. Но никому не сможем об этом рассказать.


End file.
